Eternity and a Day
by SloaneCorvin
Summary: Selene has a secret lover. Is it Michael or someone else? AU with OC R
1. Chapter 1

~Hello all! Right ladies and gents, this is kind of AU with a splash of OC, also my first Underworld fanfic, so please be kind-rewind;) also reviewws would be great, just no Flames, cuz that's just mean~

Kraven's POV

_Where is she? She's late. Again._

_Why is she always late? The bloody Lycans that's why. She lets them take over her life. As if hunting down and killing every last one will bring her family back. If she only knew what had really happened._

I watched as Sorn once again paraded through the mansion, eyes wandering to the humans that were used for food and sex. He looked at all of them, left the room, then came back and looked at them again, like he needed a mental picture.

The red's and black's of the wall and furniture gave the mansion an almost mideval feel, it reminded many of the darkness, and some joke, the dark ages.

Sitting in one of the velvet covered black chairs, I watch the door closely, wanting to grab Selene as soon as she arrives.

The doors shake with the sound of gravel and tires peeling into the stony drive behind the gates. A car door is reverently slammed, and in comes a very wet and pissed Selene.

She walks right past me. Again. She jumps from the bottom of the banister to the top, not bothered by the height which is about 20 feet in the air. I rise from my chair, a scowel on my face, not all surprised at the door of her study being thouroughly slammed. I walk slowly towards it, not waiting to knock, I walk in. Selene is sliding a memory card into her heavy duty computer. Well used but faithful, it starts the image enhancing software, quikly going through the que already loadeed on the camera's memory chip.

She sits, pausing for a moment to look up. I walk closer and grab a chair, sitting beside her while she looks through the pictures deleting pictures of no immediate use to her. Her eyes flick madly back and forth, scanning for any signs of importance. She stops on one of a man, long hair, high cheekbones, tall. What I found interedting is that two Lycans were following him.

'We should bring together a search party. Rigel is dead, but Nathanial coud still be out there' she said eyes on the screen.

'It's almost dawn. We'll wait until tomorrow night when we can safely go out. I'm not in the mood for a shit-tastic sunburn' I said also watching the screen.

'Look, you need to get some rest. We all do, It's better to fight when rested, than when depleted of energy' I said.

'Fine. I just want to pinpoint some of these images, then I will go to sleep' she said, not at all listening.

Knowing this wasn't going to be easy, I slammed my hand down on her laptop, causing her to jump. Taking the opportunity, I picked her up, and swung her over my shoulder. Walking over to her room I placed a squirming Selene down on her bed, not in the mood to be kicked.

'Hey!' she said laughing, 'that's chceating, I wasn't ready!'

'It wouldn't be fun if you were ready' I said sitting down beside her.

Sitting slightly behind her, I pulled on the zipper that binds her upper body. After taking that off, I faced her and pulled the full zipper until it reached the bottom. She slid it off with ease, use to the stickiness of the tight leather that was almost molded to her body.

Standing, she padded over to the closet and pulled out a long night shirt. After pulling it over her head, she walked to the door opening it.

'You can leave now' she said, foot tapping.

'But I don't want to leave' I said staring at her.

I stood and walked briskly over to her sliding my hand to the small of her back, bringing her to my side. She looked at me, curiosity written on her face. I backed her up against the wall, letting my hands fall to her hips. She watched me lean closer, tilting her head to the side, like a an animal watching idiocy. I pressed our bodies together, moving my hands up, I brushed my finger across her cheak. She moved her head into my hand, nuzzling it. Feeling brave, I pressed my lips against her, then quickly took them away, waiting for a sign of rejection. There wasn't one. I kissed her harder, sliding my tongue on her lips. Kissing my way down her jaw, I stopped at her neck kissing it too. I gave it a small nip, which earned a gasp from Selene. I licked the sore spot and kissed my way back up her jaw to her lips. She started kissing me back, crushing our lips together. I slid her night shirt lower on her left shoulder kissing it, before biting down. Licking away the blood that formed, I kissed her shoulder and neck again, it had already healed. She wove her fingers through my hair. Guiding me backwards onto the bed. She had me sit on the bed, then sat on my lap, kissing and biting my neck. She was hungry.

'Bite me. I don't mind.' I said, looking at her now blue eyes.

She unbuttoned my shirt and slid it from my shoulders, leaving my chest bare. She moved down to one of the fleshiest parts of my neck and kissed it before biting down, drinking in the smell and taste of me. She pushed me back on the bed, kissing me again.

I heard a faint knocking on the door. Maybe they'll just go away. Knock, Knock. Apparently not. I could here the study open slowly, and footsteps echoing through the room. Kairn walks in to Selene's bedroom, mouth open ready to talk. I suppose he wasn't expecting the site.

'Sorry must be the wrong room. I was looking for Selene. See, Selene hates Kraven with a fiery passion. You two seem to be doing something that is the opposite of hate. Must be the wrong room. Or I am really wasted, in that case, maybe I'm gay?' said Kairn a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

~Hi! I just want to say thanks a bunch for the reviews! Suggestions, things that don't fit, just review or PM meJ~

Selene's POV

Kairn looks completely flabbergasted, and slightly giddy. Why? Thinking about what to say, my eyes wander around my room. Suddenly, it comes to me.

'Kraven is an awful fighter. Puts Death Dealer's to shame, he does. I was just showing him some techniques to-ahem- seduce your victim. If he thinks he's so hot he's going to have to prove it' I said, hoping that Kairn would by it.

Seeing the hope on my face, he smiles and turns to leave.

Turning, he says,' Don't worry, I won't tell'.

Crap.

Closing the door, I can here him chuckling as he walks away. Bloody bastard.

I throw on some clothes, telling Kraven that I will be headed to the shooting range. After hearing Kraven mutter something about needing to think, I hurry, not wanting to be around when his head explodes.

Noticing Erika, who was always following Kraven around, I pull her aside, wanting a chat.

'Do you know where Kraven has gone?' I ask, trying not to sound suspicious.

'What makes you think I would?' she said defensively.

'Come on Erika. Where?' I ask, louder this time.

'Down to the Crypt. He wanted to be left alone.' she said, in a somewhat defeated tone.

Out of all the woman in this place, why me?

Noticing the silence in the Mansion, I head to the Library, instead of the Range. Looking through the miscellaneous books, something catches my eye.

The title read, 'Hybrids of the Ages. From our ancestors to their's'.

Huh. Sitting down on an old armchair, I flip through the aged pages, inhaling the scent of them. The book itself being centuries old, was in considerable condition. Carefully opening a small flap on the inside of the cover. Reading the credits to informants, I glance upon a name. Alexander Corvinus. Reading through the material, I noticed hand writing. Who's was it? The way the book was bound, it looked like a myriad of fairy-tales. Nothing more. Inside, there were our secrets. Our tells. Not just ours, but the Lycans as well. Putting the book back in a different place, so no one would move it, I retreated to my chambers, sleep finally calling to me fully.

Collapsing on my bed, I faintly remembered dreams of Lycan's, my little nieces, and their screams, and how I was powerless. I fell asleep with the reassurance that I was no longer that weak mortal.

Kraven's POV

Glancing at the clock, I watch as the small hand hits six o'clock in the evening. Rising from my seat in the crypt, I go to my chambers, grabbing a coat. Calling for Sorn, I wait in the control room for him to bring my car around.

As we drove through the somewhat rundown and deserted streets of Budapest, I watched as a few mortals laughed at something. Smiling, I thought back to when I was human. It was a faint, but existent memory. My favourite, was how the sun felt on my skin.

I was startled back into reality when Sorn pulled to the side of the road. I could see a black car also pulled to the side. A large African-American man was standing beside it, tense. Nodding to Sorn, I open the car door. Stepping out, I nod to the man. He stares back, opening the car door for me.

Sliding in, I am greeted with a slightly dishevelled appearance. Lucian.

'Thank you Raze.' he says to the other man, who smiles back, showing a row of jagged canines. Lycan.

'Glad to see you Kraven. How have you been? And Selene? You must put a tighter leash on that woman of yours. She's gone and injured Raze and killed another of my kind. If it happens again we will be forced to retaliate' said Lucian, a smile on his face.

'Don't you dare,' I threaten, my fangs descending.

'Easy now blood, no need to bite' he said smiling.

'Now, Amelia will be arriving in a few days time. If we are to be ready, you need to keep Selene away from… It all. We can't have her ruining our fun' he said smirking.

Clenching my fist in anger, I nod, exiting the car. Walking to my car, I get in the front seat, turning to Sorn.

Nodding at me he starts the car, putting it in first, he drives away, homeward bound.

Damn it! Lucian crossed a line. Besides, she would understand, assuming she found out. I mean she wants to kill what killed her family, and I'm going to. Viktor Corvin.


	3. Chapter 3

~Hey guys! I know I've been bad with updating but shit's going down! Yes not exciting but a new chapter is! xoxo review!)

Ch.3

When I finally arrived home, it was about 9. I hoped Selene had gone to sleep, so as not to pester me with questions. For someone with an immortal life, she acted as though she only had mere minutes left. I found her asleep in the library, her head on a book that she had been reading. I smiled as I walked beside her, pulling the chair out. I lifted her in my arms, only stirring her slightly, and walked to her room. After the short walk there, I placed her on her white bed, the colour of it blending with the startling white of her skin. I sat beside her watching as she curled in on her left side, grabbing the sheets and bringing them to her face. I stood knowing I had much work to do once Amelia arrived to give reign to Marcus.

Marcus was strong, but was weak from the hibernation, which meant I had a chance at killing Victor if I took out Amelia. Thinking on the subject of Victor, I realized how easy it would be to kill all of them with help from Lucian. I walked from her room and back to my study, rubbing my temples, knowing that hell was about to break loose and I needed a back up plan. I knew Selene would understand once I explained everything, I knew she would trust me, but I hoped she would still love me. I hope she does now.

"What the hell is this?" Selene shrieked as she threw a very old, dust, and tattered book at me, almost making contact with my face.

"What the hell do you mean?" I replied loudly, shouting over the bouts of thunder and lightening raging outside.

"I was tracking Lycans the other day. The were following a man. Why would they do that?" she asked, with a lower octave than before.

"How should I know? They're Lycans, they do what they want." I said, avoiding her icy glare.

"I followed you. The other day, when you left with Sorn. I saw the same Lycan guarding the car you walked into. You either give me answers, or I will go wake Marcus up Now!" she shouted, slamming her fist on a table in my study.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be in League with Lycans?" I replied, hiding my worried tone with a loud voice.

"Power maybe? Look Kraven, If you can't trust me with a simple answer, than we have a problem," she said.

I walked up to her cupping her face in my hands, pressing our foreheads together.

"I trust you, but the truth would only hurt you. I will explain when I see an opportunity that is appropriate" I said to her frustrated and slightly flushed face.

"If you trust me, you'll tell me now. I am not a child, and my mind is not mundane. Tell me now" she said, her eyes narrowing in on mine.

"Not here, and not today. I'll tell you tomorrow" He said

"Fine!" she hastily retorted before turning to leave.

Before she could, I grabbed her wrist, puling her into me, crushing her lips to mine. Moving my hands to her waist, I leant forward, deepening the kiss. When we broke apart, I felt my own un beating heart skip a beat. She turned away smiling, and I could here a string of curses coming from her mouth. I laughed at her present flustered state, and she in return flipped me off.

"Very lady-like" I shouted after her.

I left the Mansion as soon as the sun fell, leaving the cool night air in it's wake. The rolled down windows of the ghost car blowing my hair, and the piece of paper that held the information of a .

**I know it's short and I'm sorry! It's all the time I could spare. Please review if you would like a once a week update 1-3 thousand words, or a 1000 words 3 times a week(Mon,Wed,Fri). Thx guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So, this is going to be a longer post(hopefully) and I would love reviews. I'm going to be writing all the movies in and how I think it should go after U4, Cheers!**

I walked through the deserted street near Corvin's small apartment. The rain poured through my tight suit, freezing my already Icy skin even more causing a shudder to shake my body. I approached the steps, one hand opening the door to the complex with a hard push, the other on my Biretta. The complex was only slightly warmer than the outside terrain. Looking at the paper for which apartment I needed, I heard the rain become more vicious as the minutes passed. Hurrying, I ran up to the first staircase, jumping from banister to banister, leaving behind all thoughts of walking. I smiled as the faint memories passed before my eyes, running, walking laughing. Those emotions and feelings were seldom at best. As I neared Corvin's apartment, I heard the faint rustle of mice scurrying in the walls. Stepping to the door I kicked it open stepping inside. The room was bare, with only minimal furnishing and a few tattered picture frames. As I was walking through the front room, the phone rang, its high pitch squeal making my over sensitive ears shy away. I heard an annoying voice drone on about how 'the police were here for you'. Hearing footsteps down the hall, I turned just in time to see Corvin walk in with a horrified expression on his face. Rushing to him, I picked him up by his neck, thrusting him against a wall.

'Why do they want you?' I shouted. Corvin had a frightened look on his face, a look of a child.

I let him go when I felt a thundering underneath my feet that I'm sure the entire building must have felt. Dropping him, I stepped outside looking for the source of the vibration. I saw huge patches of sheeting fall fro the ceiling, but then I heard the feral growl of a Lycan. Corvin pushed past me, as I went to grab him, a Lycan crashed through the ceiling, its claws outstretched, its jaws snapping. Pulling out my guns I shot it twice, one in the head, one in the heart. As I turned to grab Corvin, I caught a last glimpse of the elevator door he had just enter close. As more Lycans poured out of the gaping hole in the ceiling, I knew I had no other option. More and more were chasing me, I knew I didn't have enough bullets. Running to the elevator, I fired my guns in a circular pattern, creating a hole for myself. I felt myself dropping to the next floor, only to be greeted by a new hoard of Lycans. Making another hole, I knew I only had one more floor to drop to. Before I could make said hole, a group of Lycans came from behind where I was planning-needed-to make my exit to the main floor. Quickly pulling my other gun from its holster, I shot in both directions before shooting in a now oval shaped pattern. As I fell through, I saw a mass of curly hair far to close to Corvin. Yanking the person back, I grabbed Corvin-Michael-and ran towards my car with him in hand. I turned to fire, shooting my target in the neck and head, only slowing him momentarily. The man I pulled away from Michael was Lucian. Except Lucian's dead, or that was what Kraven- and the books- had said. I realized what Kraven had been hiding, and there was a-very big-part of me that hoped I was wrong.

I shifted the ghost car mercilessly, wanting to be out and away from this stupid apartment. _Maybe I was seeing things,_ I thought. But that was as pitiful as they come. I had to face the facts. Kraven was in League with Lucian. In mid shift as I drove away from the apartments, a thud came from the top of the car. Within seconds, a large and intimidating knife came through the metal, narrowly getting my shoulder. It was pulled out, and once again thrown back into the metal, a screeching noise coming from the metal and plastic above me. Once more it was pulled out, paired with a grunt of frustration from the attacker. This time I was not so lucky. With one sickening crunch, the blade impaled my shoulder, a cry coming from me, and a very odd noise from Michael. Slamming on my brakes I watched as Lucian fell forward from the roof onto the cold, wet pavement. Slamming on the accelerator, the car lurched forward running him down with a noisy and wet thud. I slipped it into second, then third gear, peeling away from the scene. As I drove faster and faster, I noticed my focus and vision fogging up. Right before we passed the Danube, everything went dark. All I heard after that was a crunch and the sound of tires hitting something hard, and then nothing.

'Look out!' I shouted.

The woman in black, was slumped forward, unconscious. As we turned sideways and hit a bump, the speeding car flipped into the Danube, lurching us back and forth within the car.

'Shit' I said aloud.

For a second I smiled. I was bitten by a random, held at gunpoint, and saw these dog-things come from the walls. I had survived all of that, and the fucking Danube was going to end it? I think I'd rather be eaten by the dog-thing. As we drifted into the Danube, the car began to fill with water. I unhooked us from the seats, and looked for something to break the window. I'd be damned if I drowned when I could have lived. Her guns. Reaching over to the woman's long coat, I pulled out a semi-automatic gun. _Please let there be bullets,_ I begged. Sliding the clip out, I saw there was half of the original set left.

**Yeah new chapter! So anyway, I hope you guys like it and please review if you could, it only takes a sec to tell me if it sucks or not(I hope it doesn't)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I am so freaking sorry its been this long and will update whenever I can! Hugs!**

'Come on, come on,' I said.

Pushing down on the mysterious woman's chest fervently, trying to restart her heart. With a splutter, she began coughing, tilting her head. Sighing, I ripped a strip from my drenched shirt, tying it around her wound to ebb the blood flow. With a last ditch effort, i turned her body on its side, in hopes that that would be enough before passing out from the now gushing cut on my head.

Waking up next to Michael was somewhat shocking on it's own. But finding that a day, well night, had passed from the night I had gone to see Michael. Starting the car I had broken into, I fastened an unconscious Michael into the passengers side.

'You saved me. Why would you save the woman that could have killed you?' I asked myself out loud. The thought of such a mundane creature saving me made me smile. Over six centuries of observing and conquering, and I would have never expected that. Prey saving its Predator.

'Where is she now?' I spoke aloud, my nerves entering my voice. Sensing movement from outside my door, I opened it. Seeing Selene made me smile, seeing her state however, was another action entirely. Drenched and shivering, i pulled her into my room. I unzipped her chest bindings, and unzipped the leather apparel that covered the rest of her. Grabbing clothing from my room, I handed them to her, hanging her wet clothes on a chair in my study, I tried to calm down.

'You lied to me. To everyone. I want answers,' Selene said, commanding rule even in her partially nude state.

'I don't understand,' I said, a confused look crossing my face.

'Lucian attacked that human tonight. Michael. Then he followed us after I shot him-'

'Wait, you shot him?' I said, interrupting her sentence.

' Yes and he attacked us once we were in the car. I ended up at the bottom of the Danube' she finished, shivering even with the now adorned clothes warming her.

'Where to begin. Viktor was a, um, different man. He sentenced his own daughter to death after finding out that she was consorting with a Lycan. Lucian' I began. 'He came to your house that night in search of a meal. The Lycans that were in your house were his guards, they did not kill your family. He did. He found a resemblance to his daughter Sonjia, and yourself. I think he thought you were his second shot at the perfect daughter. Viktor didn't save you. He condemned you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I am so freaking sorry its been this long and will update whenever I can! My internet has been down for months! Hugs!**

'Come on, come on,' I said.

Pushing down on the mysterious woman's chest fervently, trying to restart her heart. With a splutter, she began coughing, tilting her head. Sighing, I ripped a strip from my drenched shirt, tying it around her wound to ebb the blood flow. With a last ditch effort, i turned her body on its side, in hopes that that would be enough before passing out from the now gushing cut on my head.

Waking up next to Michael was somewhat shocking on it's own. But finding that a day, well night, had passed from the night I had gone to see Michael. Starting the car I had broken into, I fastened an unconscious Michael into the passengers side.

'You saved me. Why would you save the woman that could have killed you?' I asked myself out loud. The thought of such a mundane creature saving me made me smile. Over six centuries of observing and conquering, and I would have never expected that. Prey saving its Predator.

'Where is she now?' I spoke aloud, my nerves entering my voice. Sensing movement from outside my door, I opened it. Seeing Selene made me smile, seeing her state however, was another action entirely. Drenched and shivering, i pulled her into my room. I unzipped her chest bindings, and unzipped the leather apparel that covered the rest of her. Grabbing clothing from my room, I handed them to her, hanging her wet clothes on a chair in my study, I tried to calm down.

'You lied to me. To everyone. I want answers,' Selene said, commanding rule even in her partially nude state.

'I don't understand,' I said, a confused look crossing my face.

'Lucian attacked that human tonight. Michael. Then he followed us after I shot him-'

'Wait, you shot him?' I said, interrupting her sentence.

' Yes and he attacked us once we were in the car. I ended up at the bottom of the Danube' she finished, shivering even with the now adorned clothes warming her.

'Where to begin. Viktor was a, um, different man. He sentenced his own daughter to death after finding out that she was consorting with a Lycan. Lucian' I began. 'He came to your house that night in search of a meal. The Lycans that were in your house were his guards, they did not kill your family. He did. He found a resemblance to his daughter Sonja, and yourself. I think he thought you were his second shot at the perfect daughter. Viktor didn't save you. He condemned you.

I woke up to the smell of wood polish burning my nose. Slowly opening my eyes, I noticed that not only was I no longer on the sandy beach, I was dry and inside a huge room. No wonder I smell shoe polish, i thought to myself, the room had a tall and wide chest and cabinet made from wood, shining like the sun under the bright overhead lights. I could here the door open slowly, and could feel the atmosphere change as someone crept in. Quickly, I closed my eyes, fearful that whoever entered the room was as dangerous as the woman in black.

'What?' The look on her face was a mixture of heartbreak and anger. He had been her father, he'd watched over her, been there for her after she was converted, he'd taught her to live the life we know.

'I'm sorry, he made me keep it from everyone, Andreas Tanis, was his Page I believe, do you remember him' I asked her watching her expression.

'Of course I remember, I was told by Viktor to lock him away' she broke her sentence off, her speech growing quieter.

'He knew what had been done to Sonja, he tried to help Lucian kill Viktor but they obviously failed and he ended up there.' I finished. Throughout the conversation we had wandered to an antique day bed pushed against the wall. I watched as she pushed against it her cold skin becoming colder with the stone wall.

'And you're in this how?' she questioned, turning towards me.

'I want to, ah, get rid of Viktor, to keep you safe.' I replied looking at her face, gauging her expression.

'You could have told me, I'm not a child' she said matter of factually, raising her chin in defiance.

'I was worried you wouldn't understand, you'd stop whatever _this_ is.' I said my head dropping.

She moved closer to me and took my hand, putting it on the side of her neck, trying to take my attention. I pinched the bridge of my nose, stress taking hold more and more every minute.

She kneeled on the bed, hovering over me.

'You don't need to be so concerned with me, compared to many here I am a child, but to who I was, I am new. I know what is right and wrong, what is intelligent and not so.' She said.

Putting her hand on my cheek she brushed it gently, causing me to lift my head. She gave me one of her beautiful smiles, the ones that make you laugh because you can see it in her eyes. She brought her face close to mine whispering,' You may think you can scare me away, but of risk for sounding like a VERY cheesy song,' she said before she began to sing quietly,"Keep Holding On, well make it through, just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, we'll make it through, before the doors close and it comes to an end, with you by my side I will fight and defend" She sang laughing quietly.

'I hope you remember this moment because that was the end all and be all of embarrassing so it'll probably never happen again' she said before kissing me lightly on the lips, resting her forehead on mine, making me remember of the day we first met.

'The day we first met it was a few years after you had been converted. Do you remember?' I asked her laughing, already knowing the answer.

Laughing as well she replied.' Yes, October 31, everyone was inside, well everyone who feared the proverbial witches. And I saw you from my window, walking around, like you were looking for someone. Assuming you were a human, I went out to help and then you freak out on me because I wasn't at the coven board house, I was in a home I had bought.'

'Yes and then when i went to grab your arm to take you back, you pulled away, I followed and ended up with a split lip, three broken ribs a broken nose, and my pride in shambles' I said smiling.

'You left out how bad your pride was really wounded when you passed out and I carries you back to the coven. I'm pretty sure everyone would have pissed themselves laughing if they could' she said mocking me.

Still smiling I turned my body toward her and stretched my legs out. She took it as an invitation to sit in front of me and lean back onto my body. I rested my chin on her hair as the timer lights had gone out leaving us together in the darkness.

'You left out the part when you through a pumpkin at me, which by the way hurt like a bitch' I whispered, almost hearing her smile, and those small words were the last we heard as we drifted of to sleep on an undersized couch bed that was far too small.

These stupid couch beds are uncomfortable, i thought to myself. The apparent woman due to the fact that she seems to bathe solely in perfume had decided to sit and pet me. I bet she was one of those creepy stalker chicks that sends you dead animals and ears. That was it, she's gonna go all Vincent van whatever on my ass. Next thing I know she's going to try and cuddle with me. Tired of waiting I open my eyes to her face hovering inches from mine. As i open them she smiles and begins lifting up the collar of my shirt, definitely creepy stalker. After pulling the collar down she looked back at my face and gave a deafening scream, jumping up and attaching herself to the ceiling. Scrambling up I looked around for a quick exit. Pounding footsteps from down the hall clouded all rational judgement and ending with me regrettably jumping out the window into the unforgiving Budapest terrain.

**The Song "Keep Holding On" has all rights given to avril lavigne.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHHH! I am sooo undeniably sorry for the length of time between updates! School has been the shits but i will update again soon! This chapter is Kraven Selene stuff, and yes they are SO NOT sappy but it wouldn't kill them to have a date. Also seriously PM me cuz I suck- pun intended- at sex scenes but I will try my best!**

Kraven awoke with a start. He could here shouting and footsteps but against his better judgement ignored it. He could feel Selene shift underneath him, shifting so her face was in the crook of his neck, nuzzling it. She slowly opened her eyes, breathing quietly.

'What's going on?' she asked, still dazed from the sudden change of state.

'Nothing' He replied.

Selene moved so that she was straddling his hips, maintaining eye contact.

'Fine. I just woke up but I heard a crash' he said, his face returning to its usual mask of solitude.

'I had an idea. What if you and me went out, like a date?' he asked looking away, slightly embarrassed at his awkward proposal of a date.

Selene smiled and tilted her head in a playful way. She was pleased that she made him slightly awkward. The strong vampire she knew never showed anything under the surface, he acted as though he was Made of Stone* all the time.

'OK. That sounds reasonable' she said finally.

Kraven inadvertently breathed a sigh of relief, which made Selene smile. Looking at a distant clock, she allowed her eyes to focus. Even being a vampire required some amount of hassle. It read 3am.

'Tomorrow then? I'm not really in the mood to get extra crispy' she said.

Kraven nodded his head in agreement. He could feel Selene shift her body forward so she was leaning over him. She gently lowered herself so she was at level with his neck. She could here his breathing change from slow to quick. She flicked her tongue out, grazing a pulse point on his neck. Hearing him groan, she decided to keep going, but for once she was going to have some fun, without a pumpkin this time.

She kissed a small line up his jaw bone and back again, giving his collarbone a nip, sending shivers down his spine. Kissing him, she let herself almost melt into his body; becoming this fusible thing. Hearing a chuckle, she sighed sitting back on her heels.

'You're not _supposed_ to laugh. It was _supposed_ to be sexy' she said matter-of-factly.

'Sorry, you just never actually be yourself. It wouldn't kill you to let loose and lose control once and a while' he replied.

'You don't let loose' she said in reply.

'I do too' he said childishly crossing his arms over his chest.

'No, you don't. You give yourself this space that is partially you, and then there is the part that is something else entirely' she said, grabbing his arms and uncrossing them.'If I agree to 'loose control', will you?' she asked, a frown line encroaching on her pale skin.

'Yes' was all he replied.

'OK, good, so if I did this-' she said before pushing his neck up with her fingers, kissing her way up his neck to his cheek.

'That was VERY PG- you need to up the stakes a little' he said.

'Are you insinuating that I am somewhat of a whore?' she asked

Kraven sat there stunned, a look of shear disbelief on his face.'Kidding' she said snorting and laughing a the same time.

Taking her lack of focus to an advantage, he pushed her to the ground, straddling her hips, grinding his hardening member into her thigh.'Not so funny now is it?' he said smiling. She smiled devilishly, and thrust her hips up, putting pressure on his now hard member. He groaned in satisfaction, as she caused more friction by squirming around. She smiled, and with the blink of an eye, was gone from beneath him. The next moment, she was gripping the back of his neck, arching his head back towards her.

She lowered herself to a crouch behind him, her hands wandering to his waist, slowly sliding down. Again her hands were gone instantly, instead her teeth were now on the right side of his neck. He could feel her fangs descend as she lowered her face to the fleshiest part of his neck.'Do you like this Kraven? The last time I lost control, fully, I ripped them apart, piece by piece. It was so much fun'

He could feel her sink her fangs lower into his skin, until she drew blood. He could feel the sharp sting that was accompanied with a bite, only this time she didn't drink. Mercilessly, she threw him against the adjacent wall crushing her lips against his. The taste of his own blood, making him groan. Taking control, he flipped them so that Selene was backed against a wall, and he was pushing her into it. Kissing her bruisingly, she wound her fingers through his hair, like black satin. He slid his hands down from her stomach to her hips, resting them there for a moment, before lowering hem further to her butt. Lifting her up, to settle against both his waist, and with her back against the wall he could feel her smile into his lips. He bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood, sucking her lip before kissing her again. Selene gasped at the sharp sting that accompanied the nip, and Kraven took that moment to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue over her lips and into her mouth. One quite knock at the door silenced their efforts. After that another knock. And then the whole damn door got kicked down.

Mood spoiler much?

**Hi-again- yeah I know, needs some serious work, but I am trying guys, honest, so do comment on what you'd change or would like me to put in~ silence will fall(no not my username, just a superwholockwolf fan, AHHH the feels)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am assuming you all hate me for not updating for so long. To be honest I sort of was having a hard time dealing with life in general. And family life. And everything. So I'll try and update as often as I can, but I have a job and go to school, so- maybe not everyday but hopefully once a week.**_

Michael looked at his friend as he cleaned the bite mark on his shoulder. He looked at it with a puzzled expression. The disinfectant stung as it was pressed into his shoulder.

"Are you sure a dog didn't do this? The canines are huge, a human couldn't have-"

"No! It was a full-grown man. I came out of the elevator- well I tried to- and he pushed me against a wall and bit me. He fucking bit me! Why would I make shit like that up?" His friend stepped back and took a deep breath.

"You look like you have a minor concussion. Maybe that did it? What did you hit your head on anyway? Or did the dog man kick you too?" His friend chuckled.

Michael got up, frighteningly fast and grabbed his friend by the collar of his white lab coat. "It's not a joke."

His friend looked at him and nodded his head. Placing his hand over Michael's, he took a breath. "Alright Michael I believe you. Let go Michael. It's ok. No one is going to hurt you now." Michael slowly released his grip and nodded his head. Sitting back down he rubbed his side; his ribs hurt from the flipped car, the impact of the push from the elevator. Now that he thought about it, everything hurt. His head, his face, his mouth.

"Michael, I'm going to get some stuff, you're going to need a dozen stitches at least. I'll be back in a minute." Michael nodded and laid back on the medical bench. He heard his friends footsteps fade as he followed the hallway to a station with the appropriate supplies. Moments later, he heard footsteps again, only these footsteps were heavy, two pairs in fact, and one soft pair. He heard voices, one was his friend, the others, unknown. Without even thinking he was upright, his mind searching for an exit. He saw a window. He knew it led outside. Before he was even sure he was going to do it, he smashed through the window, glass cascading around him, and landed almost three stories below on the cold ground. Once again he was on his own, bleeding, and looking for answers.

ICAN'TFINDAGOODPARTITIONSOI'MUSINGTHISSOIFYOU'VERE ADTHISGIVEYOURESELFAPATONTHEBACKBECAUSETHATTAKESAS ERIOUSAMOUNTOFDEDICATION

As Kraven awoke, he heard shouting. So much shouting. Painfully loud. His ears rang. Sitting up on his elbows he cracked his neck. He was in a corner, not of his room but of the hallway leading to the control room. Someone passed him and glanced momentarily in his direction. He picked himself off and dusted off his pants that were now covered in debris and dust. He heard voices coming from the control room. He stumbled over, rolling his shoulders as he walked; his back cracked. He saw Selene; she was hunched over slightly staring at the computer.

"Stay there, I'm coming out."

Kraven moved to look at the screen. He saw an unfamiliar face. No one came to the mansion unless they were meant too, and this man certainly wasn't.

"So, this is Michael?" Selene turned her head, only just realizing his presence. She nodded her head and looked at the screen. "Tell him to go home, he has no business here. We've just been attacked if you haven't noticed. You will stay here." Selene shook her head.

"I'm not five, I can go out and I will. Something happened to him. He needs help so I will help him. His life was completely turned upside down. You helped me, so let me help him." Selene replied. Kraven took in a deep breath, something he seldom did, and nodded. "If you aren't back by sunset I will come find you, is that understood?" Selene nodded

She turned to leave but Kraven grabbed her, pulling her towards him, crushing his lips against hers. Selene pushed her fingers through his hair and nipped at his bottom lip. Smiling she nodded.

"I mean it. I will come get you." Selene laughed at his sudden possessiveness.

###################################

Michael watched as a car came speeding towards the gate; gravel being sprayed as the tires spun. The rain shot against him painfully, and so very cold. He could here the electricity that ran through the gate crackle and snap as the rain hit it, it must be somewhat electrically charged. That made him wonder. He had jumped over the gate to get away alter that lady had oh-so-kindly hissed at her and then clung to the ceiling, so why didn't it affect him? He was thinking about if he was lucky or if adrenaline had blocked the pain when the car came to a screeching halt beside him. The window rolled down, and the women in black gestured to the seat beside her. Making up his mind, he pulled on the handle, the door opening quietly. He slid in, buckling himself up, just in case the ride once again turned wet and wild.

After a few moments of silence, the women spoke.

"Look, you have been caught between a war. A war unlike any other. You may not like the fact, but it's true." Selene could smell something, something that was mixed with antiseptic. Grabbing his shirt collar, she yanked it down. "Oh, shit." Michael sat there, confused.

"Well, if you were in it before, you're really in it now. That man in the elevator, he bit you." Michael nodded, "Yeah." Selene shook her head, "It wasn't a question."

After driving for a few minutes Michael couldn't take the silence any longer. "Where are we-"

"Somewhere safe." Michael sighed, scratching his neck. "Don't scratch your neck. If you actually survive the bite, I don't want to have to take you to a hospital because you've fucked up your veins, or the like." Michael nodded.

The rain beat against the car, hard and fast, but it slowed with the car. The rain muddled his view of the outside world. All he could see was the occasional tree or bush that looked as though it was a green-brown glob.

As they approached the city, Michael became anxious. He didn't know why, but it felt like his skin was crawling. He cracked his neck absently, screwing his eyes shut he took a breath.

When he opened them, they were in front of a large building that went up several stories. It looked abandoned but safe. Selene turned to him," Get out. We'll be going inside." Michael nodded.

She ushered him through the doors and up several flights of stairs. All he could hear were the flap of wings and the sound of his own shoes, mixed with the small whooshing sound of the women's step. He wondered how she could be so quiet. After several minutes and what seemed like an endless amount of stairs, they reached a room with double doors. She unlocked them and ushered him inside. As they walked I she looked around and smiled. Turning to him she maneuvered him over to a stainless steel chair. Impatient, she pushed him down into it.

She walked over to a tall but narrow thing that looked something like a fridge. She reached in and pulled out a packet, throwing it on the table beside him. He looked at it and picked it up, realizing what it was immediately. A plasma bag.

"We manufacture synthetic plasma. That should tide you over until I get back."

Michael's eyes narrowed, realizing her words. "You're not leaving me here." Selene took a step closer. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Oh, but yes, yes I am." Michael heard and odd sound, a clink, and something like a can opener being used. He felt something cold against his wrist as she moved back from him, once again smiling. He looked down and pulled. The cold was not her hand, but a handcuff. Smiling she nodded to the plasma bag, "You're going to need that. I suggest you use it." Michael yanked against the cuff, hating the cold metal feel of it.

"You can't just fucking leave me here! What if something happens? What if someone finds me?" Selene's face turned back into the blank slate it usually was, "You're a Werewolf now Michael. If someone finds you and you escape, you'll kill them. Here-" Selene un-holstered one of her guns that lay sheathed at her thigh, "one round won't kill you, but it should stop you from changing." Michael stared at her with a frightened look. She was honest to-god serious.

Turning the collar up on her coat she pulled open the door with one last glance at Michael.

As she stepped back into the hallway she closed the door and started down the first flight of stairs, but stopped in her tracks. She could hear something. Feet, many sets of feet, and they were all coming this way. She walked to the stairwell and looked down. Many feet was right- what looked to be an entire clan of Lycans was headed her way with guns. Not just any guns- handguns, semi autos, assault riffles.

Closing her eyes for a split second, she murmured, "Shit."


End file.
